


香烟和橘子水

by barrel_of_gun



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrel_of_gun/pseuds/barrel_of_gun
Summary: 突发脑洞产物，少年沙雕文，不定更
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注:莉亚被狗追的场景请参照糊团parklife专辑封面

Noel发誓他从来没见过那么丑的东西。

他一直都想要个妹妹，一个眼睛大大的，头发软软的，会穿着粉红裙子跟在他身后，用肉肉的小手牵着他衣角的妹妹。

但现在这个从产房里被抱出来的，和他一样长着小鸡鸡的肉球彻底摧毁了他的幻想。他不敢相信这个连眼睛都还没睁开就哭得中气十足，皮肤跟个剥了皮的大老鼠一样的东西是他的弟弟。

他不喜欢他弟弟——这是五岁零四个月大的Noel对Liam的第一感觉。

不过还在摇篮里的Liam显然感觉不到来自他二哥的嫌弃。恰恰相反，他喜欢Noel在他身边晃悠。这大概是因为在1972年9月21号下午，当Liam终于哭累了，决定睁开他水蓝色的眼睛看看这个操蛋的世界的时候，第一个走进他视线的身影就是Noel(并且这个身影在接下来的几十年中就再也没走出去过)。

Liam出生之后，由于某些显而易见的原因，Thomas没办法照顾Liam。所以当Peggy去工作或者做家务的时候，看管Liam的担子就落在了Noel和Paul身上——这也进一步加深了Noel对Liam的厌恶，因为当别的小孩都在外面踢着足球疯跑的时候，Noel不得不待在屋里晃那个愚蠢的摇篮，同时还要忍受Liam看向他的时候发出的傻笑。

Liam是个傻子——这是五岁零五个月大的Noel对一个月大的Liam的感觉。

这种感觉一直持续到Noel十岁的时候还没有丝毫减弱，不仅如此，Noel对Liam的反感反而愈发强烈了起来。五岁的Liam简直是个灾难，尤其是考虑到Noel不得不和他住在一个房间里。Liam每天的生活就是在家里的各个角落里爬上爬下，弄乱Noel和别人的东西，或者去街上和别人家的狗斗嘴(通常以Liam连滚带爬地被狗追为结尾)，然后带着一身泥巴和狗毛回家在Noel床上打滚。

所以每天Noel放学回家时都会被Peggy派去负责把Liam洗干净。

“你们两个别想带着狗毛上我的餐桌。”Peggy每次都这么说。

“Fook it！这不公平，妈妈！我又没有和狗掐架！都是Liam！”Noel都要气哭了，以至于他忘记了某些话是不能在Peggy面前讲的。起码十岁的他还不能。

然后……当晚我们的勇士Noel就用大无畏的英雄行径为自己换来了“不准吃晚饭”的光荣表彰，他以自己的实际行动成功向我们展现了曼彻斯特十岁小孩所掌握词汇量(虽然十岁几乎已经达到Noel的词汇量巅峰时期了)。

Noel躺在一股狗骚味的床上饿得翻来覆去地睡不着，脑子里幻想着怎么痛扁Liam那个混球。不过他不能付诸实践——为了他明天的晚饭着想。然后他听到Liam那边传来了窸窸窣窣声音。他能感觉到Liam下了床，在地板上小心翼翼地移动，朝着他的床的方向靠近。

等等……朝着他的床的方向？！

“你要干什么！” Noel猛得掀开蒙在头上的被子，转过身冲着Liam摆出了防御的姿态。这倒不是说他害怕Liam，只是Peggy严厉警告过他不准私自殴打Liam。操，他Noel惹不起还躲不起吗。

Noel的动作把Liam吓了一大跳，他愣在那里，穿着Noel淘汰下来的旧T恤，用他犯规的蓝眼睛一动不动地盯着Noel。

“给你…”过了好一会儿Liam才缓过神来，怂怂地冲Noel伸出了手，完全没有了白天那副找抽的贱样子。

Noel看出来Liam手里拿着的是一块烤面包，不过已经被他攥得变形了。Noel的肚子在这时很不合时宜地叫了一声，但是出于所谓的男子气概，Noel不准备向这个小混蛋服软。

“拿走，我用不着！”Noel又“轰”地倒在床上，背对着Liam，抓过被子蒙住脑袋。

Noel以为Liam会知难而退，会爬回床上然后自己吃掉那块面包。但是没有，他什么声音都没有听到，在接下来很长一段时间里他的四周都一片寂静。

卧室没有关窗户，凉风从窗外涌进来，充满了狭小的房间。现在已经是初秋了，夜晚的风不再是潮热黏腻的了。

Noel听到了Liam抽鼻子的声音。

Noel应该高兴的。为了他床上的狗毛和没吃上的晚饭，他应该有种报复成功的快感才对。但那种感觉从Noel脑海里只是一闪而过，随后他就陷入了一种极度的不安之中。他又开始在床上翻来覆去。不过这次不是因为肚子饿。他把头埋进枕头里，尽力想去忽视Liam抽鼻子的声音，但是那股声音却愈发强劲地敲打着他的鼓膜，几乎让他无处可逃。

操。Noel终于受不了了。他猛地跳下床，抓过Liam手里的面包塞进嘴里，然后一把把Liam捞起来丢到自己床上，裹进沾着狗毛的被子里。

“Noel？”Liam躺在Noel的被窝里，只露着一个毛绒绒的金色的脑袋。

“嗯？”Noel腮帮子鼓鼓的，嘴里嚼着沾满Liam味道的硬面包。

“Fook是什么意思？”

噗。Noel差点被一口面包直接噎死。他脑子飞速旋转着，思考着该怎样跟Liam解释这个动词。

“Fook…就是…就是喜欢的意思…”Noel最终还是决定不告诉Liam实话。

“那妈妈为什么不让你吃饭？”

“因为我说我喜欢和狗掐架！”Noel简直快被自己的话蠢哭了。

“那…那你能fook我么？”Liam的眼睛在夜里亮晶晶的，充满期待地望着Noel。

“…………Fook U, Liam！！！” Noel觉得自己快要崩溃了，他把Liam的脑袋按进被子里，然后自己也爬到了床上，“睡觉！”

“可是Noel……”

“没有可是！闭嘴！睡觉！”

……

Liam一定是上天派来惩罚他的。

Noel抱着Liam睡得模模糊糊的时候还在这样想着。


	2. Chapter 2

Liam十岁那年，Noel十五岁。

因为校长头上那袋莫名其妙的面粉，Noel是彻底和学校说拜拜了。这对Noel来说是件值得庆祝的好事。不过我们Liam可不这么想，因为这样就意味着他不能和Noel手拉着手一起上学了。

“我他妈得做点什么。”Liam默默地攥紧了他的小胖拳头。

“妈，我也想辍学！”Liam首先把希望寄托在了Peggy那里。

“滚。”正在厨房里忙忙碌碌的Peggy连个眼神都懒得给Liam。

“……”

“Fook it. ” Liam在心里小声bb着——没错，他现在也学会这个表示“喜欢”的语气词了，并且已经能够熟练地在不同场合下使用它了——所以说，榜样的力量，果然是无穷的。

既然辍学这条路走不通，Liam只好换一个思路。

晚上，Liam轻车熟路地钻进了Noel的被窝里，折腾醒了睡得迷迷糊糊的Noel。

“Noel？”

“嗯？” Noel克制住了自己想把Liam一脚踹下去的冲动。

“你以后还能继续陪我上学放学么？”

“我他妈的要工作，我要去那个傻逼工厂造那些傻逼鱼缸。我下班的时候你肯定已经到家了，并且很可能已经被邻居的狗追着绕曼彻斯特跑了三圈了。”

“我可以放学去工厂等你啊，”Liam心怀鬼胎地往Noel的身上靠了靠，“求你了，整个街区的人，当然主要是他们的狗，都会因为这个感激你的。”

“随便你。”Noel耸了耸肩，打了个大大的哈欠，“现在可以睡觉去了吗？”

“今晚我能睡这儿吗？”Liam的蓝眼睛在黑暗中滴溜溜地转着。

“ 不行。”

“Noel~”

“……去拿你自己的枕头。”

“好的！”

……

从那开始，Liam就成了鱼缸厂的常客。他通常都是放学后先和小伙伴们去踢球，然后在工厂门口买瓶冰镇橘子水，一边喝一边等Noel下班。能在夏天踢完球后喝上凉凉的汽水，还能和Noel一起手拉手回家，Liam想不出有比这更爽歪歪的事了，他妈的他简直达到了人生巅峰。

Noel刚走出工厂大门就看到Liam像阵小旋风一样向他冲了过来，然后一头撞进了他怀里，黏糊糊的汗水蹭了他一身。

“给我赶快回去洗澡。”Noel一脸嫌弃地推开了像个树懒一样黏在他身上的Liam，并且在回家的路上全程不允许Liam和自己有肢体接触——然而过马路的时候他还是主动牵起了那只小胖手。

“撞死了不好跟妈交代。”Noel为自己的行为自我开脱着。

刚回到家Liam就被丢进了浴缸里，并且还被Noel恶狠狠地警告如果不洗干净下次他就把隔壁的狗放进来。

趁着Liam洗澡的工夫，Noel难得可以安静地躺在沙发上听会儿歌。他闭上眼睛，感受着夕阳的余晖透过窗子照在脸上，晒得他昏昏沉沉的。

大概七八首歌过后，Noel听到卫生间的水声停了，不过他没动，依然闭着眼躺在那儿。

他以为Liam会像个推土机一样“突突突”地向他开过来，然而Liam没有。Liam没穿拖鞋，光着脚小心翼翼地朝Noel走过来。他站在沙发旁边舔了舔嘴唇，然后凑上去，在Noel唇上吻了一会儿。

Noel感受到了Liam柔软的嘴唇。是橘子汽水的味道。

“你不怕妈突然回来？”Noel依然没有睁眼，语气里却是掩盖不住的得意。

“这有什么。”Liam满不在乎地撇撇嘴，“反正我以后也是要当你新娘子的。”

“你要当什么？”Noel为Liam的想法感到好笑，“你知道你没法做我的新娘子的，Liam。”

“为什么不能？！爸妈牵手亲亲，我们也牵手亲亲，爸妈睡在一张床上，我们也睡在一张床上，爸妈做过的我们都做过，为什么我们不能像他们一样结婚！”Liam最近正好在换牙，说起话来“呲呲”地漏风。

“Well…you know，其实并不是爸妈做过的事我们都做过……”

“哪件事？”Liam瞪圆了他毛绒绒的蓝眼睛。

“嗯…妈穿过裙子，你没穿过。”Noel再一次对Liam撒了谎——他可不想接下来几天都被Liam追问“做爱”是什么意思，更不想跟十岁的Liam在客厅的沙发上把这事付诸于实践(当然，暂时不想而已)。

“我也可以穿裙子！”Liam鼓起腮帮子，“噔噔蹬蹬”地跑上了楼。

等他再下来的时候，身上的衣服就从Noel的旧T恤变成了那条Peggy平时都舍不得穿的白裙子。只是他个子还太矮，长长的裙摆都拖到了地上。

“现在我可以当你的新娘子了吗？”

Noel还没来得及回答，就听到了客厅门打开的声音。

“操。”Noel心里默念一声。

“Liam？”Peggy的声音在头顶响起，“你在干什么？！”

“我要当Noel的新娘子！”

“……Noel？你教他这么说的？”

“妈…这个事…你听我解释……”Noel两眼一翻，几乎昏死过去，“我们…我们在为Liam的话剧排练……对，就是这样，你还不知道吧，Liam加入了他们学校的话剧社！”

“我才没有加入那种蠢玩意！”Liam在旁边嗤笑着，完全没意识到自己大义灭亲的行为。

Noel:“……”(我是谁我在哪？？？)

“你们两个，今晚就不要上我的餐桌了。”Peggy累了一天了，没心思跟这俩人继续绕圈子，“还有，Liam，把我的裙子脱下来放回去！”

“好的妈妈！”

Noel看着莫名兴奋的Liam，简直想把他从窗子里丢出去。

“嘿嘿。”Liam咧着嘴冲他傻笑。

“……嘿嘿你大爷的！！！今晚别想上我的床！！！”

Liam:“嗷？？？！！！”【委屈.jpg】


End file.
